Pseudomonas aeruginosa can be identified most specifically and rapidly by its production of two pigments. Pyocyanin and fluorescein media have been developed to enhance the production of each of these pigments; such media are often used as part of identification schemes in microbiology laboratories. To facilitate the rapidity of the identification of P. aeruginosa, we have developed a single medium which can detect both pigments. Our preliminary results indicate that it is at least comparable to the use of the two conventional pigment media.